The Megavolt Monster
|image =HB Goji ep 04 preview.png |nameofepisode =The Megavolt Monster |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =4 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1978 }} The Megavolt Monster is the fourth episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up in the section of the Ocean known as "the Valley Trench." A ship carrying cargo is out at Sea when all of a sudden, the Ship is struck down by an Electrical Attack coming from Underwater. Luckily, the Captain of the Ship and his Crew manage to flee from the Vessel with their lives as they ponder what it was that destroyed their ship. Sometime later, the Calico Crew gets wind of the incident and they plot a course to the site to further investigate. Arriving the next morning, the Calico Crew immediately notices that the Water is carrying electrical charges. Planning on learning of what's causing the phenomena, Quinn and Brock are submerged underwater inside of the Calico's Bathysphere to get a closer look. Suddenly, a Giant Blue Monster emitting an Electrical Glow approaches the bathysphere and rams into it, revealing what was behind the attack from before. The "Megavolt" Monster then cuts the cable to the Bathysphere just as it's being hoisted back up, leaving Quinn and Brock plunging into the Trench below. The Megavolt Monster then turns its attention to the Calico and tries to attack Pete and Majors on it. Luckily, Majors calls upon Godzilla to hold off the Megavolt Monster while Pete sends Godzooky to rescue Quinn and Brock. While grappling with it, Godzilla is temporarily stunned when the Megavolt Monster releases an Electromagnetic Pulse, and thus it makes a hasty retreat. Meanwhile, Quinn and Brock continue to uncontrollably descend into the Trench (with Godzooky in pursuit) until suddenly, Quinn and Brock break through the ocean and crash onto Dry Land. Upon leaving their Bathysphere, Quinn and Brock and completely shocked to discover that they are inside of a Valley, protected by an enormous pocket of air underneath the Ocean Floor. At the Peak of their curiosity, Quinn and Brock disobey Major's orders to stay put, only to go exploring in the Underwater Air Bubble. To their misfortune however, they are both confronted by two smaller Megavolt Monsters, who corner then and prepare to attack them. Luckily, Godzooky arrives just in time to temporarily scare away the Megavolt Monsters long enough for Quinn, Brock, and himself to hide inside of a nearby Cave from the Megavolt Monsters' attacks. Knowing that Quinn and Brock are in trouble, Majors and Pete are taken underwater as well while riding inside of Godzilla's air-tight hand as the Monster King dives down into the Air Pocket as well. While trying to survive the Megavolt Monsters' attacks, the trio notice where the monsters are getting their power from: When the Megavolt Monsters lose their energy, they replenish it from an electrically charged rock formation that's granting them their power source. Then just as the Monsters are about to attack Quinn, Brock, and Godzooky again, Godzilla, Majors, and Pete arrive just in time to help them. As Godzilla engages the Megavolt Monsters in battle, the Calico Crew manage to destroy the Megavolt Monsters' food source by having Godzooky catapult some boulders into a corner of the Valley, disrupting the Air Pocket and causing the Valley to cave in with Water. As the Valley quickly floods up, the Calico Crew manage to hide back inside of the Bathysphere while Godzilla and the Megavolt Monsters are swept away by the flood. Luckily thanks to his aquatic nature, Godzilla is mostly unaffected and he takes the Bathysphere back to the surface (with Godzooky in toe.) Suddenly just before everyone can reach the surface, Godzilla is ambushed by the bigger Megavolt Monster from before, who re-engages Godzilla in battle. After a short battle, Godzilla manages to wrestle with the Megavolt Monster just long enough for it to lose all of its energy, and thus the Megavolt Monster retreats into the Trench with its fellow Megavolt Monsters, where they will do no harm now that their power source is gone. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Megavolt Monsters Gallery to be added Trivia *Godzilla appears to break the 4th wall in this episode. After defeating the last Megavolt Monster (who shrinks in size and swims into the crevice to join the other Monsters,) Godzilla gives a look of confusion and then proceeds to roar in victory. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour